Climbing the Ladder of Success
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: How Mako really got his promotion.


Mako really wants to become a detective in the Republic City Police Force. The detective job comes with a nice title, respect and more money. It will pave way for his future. He will appear stable which will make him look like a suitable prospect. He can get married, have children, and be the father that he never had.

Mako decides to try to talk to the Chief. Maybe she could give him advice or hopefully (fingers crossed), he will be promoted to his dream job right then and there. He will take either though; he will not press his luck. This is his aspiration and he will not mess it up.

Mako walks up to the door of the Chief's office. He takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. He knocks neither too hard nor too lightly. He wants to appear determined, not desperate, but he also does not fancy seeming like a pansy.

He hears Lin tell him to come in. He does as he is told. He enters and witnesses Lin sitting at her desk, nursing a cup of coffee. Lin was out late last night, partying. She has a headache, but she is still feeling a little giddy.

Lin looks up from the cup that has her mesmerized. She notices that her visitor is Mako. She wonders what brings him into her office. She motions for him to sit down. He does. She demands to know what he wants. He answers her question immediately.

There are a lot of words in his request, many of which she does not follow. She is still reeling from last night. 'Good times. Good times, but focus, Beifong, focus."

Mako finishes speaking. He looks at her with wonder-filled eyes. She stares back at him, not knowing what to say. She half-listened to his monologue. They gaze at each other for a very long time.

Mako does not know what this silent tension means. 'Is she laughing at me on the inside? Is she trying to figure out what exactly to tell to me? Is she going to try to let me down easy? Is she going to be as harsh as she possibly can?'

He starts to panic, but he also cannot stand the silence anymore. He clears his throat. Lin jolts. The sound apparently startled her. Mako is in process of repeating his request when Lin silences him with her hand.

"Kid, you talk way too much. What do you want?" She takes a sip of her coffee and massages her temples.

"A promotion," he replies timidly.

"A promotion?" she smirks. 'The rookie wants a promotion. How about that?' She smirks again, but then seriously considers this appeal. 'He works harder than the rest and detective means longer hours. I'll have to see him more. It's a good thing he's attractive. I'll have a nice view. Oh, what the hell? I'll give it to him. But first, I'll have some fun with this.'

"Kid, you want the promotion, you gotta work for it," she answers gruffly. She wants to see him squirm and beg for the job.

"I know, I know. I try my best," he responds, trying to balance being proud and modest.

"Yeah, your best needs to be better than the best, got it?"

"I...I think so...?"

"Oh, you think so? Well, you need to _know_!"

"Yes, you're right, Chief."

"Of course, I am," she states. She is enjoying this. She loves making him feel uncomfortable and flustered.

"There is no doubt," Mako says.

"There shouldn't be. If you have any, you should get out _now_."

Mako does not leave. "So you have no doubt?" she asks. He nods. "You really want this promotion?" He nods. "Are you willing to do anything that it takes?" He nods.

"Good." She is satisfied. She is going to have so much fun with this.

"What do I have to do, Chief?" Mako asks.

"Right down to business. I like that about you, rookie. That's what the force needs: serious people." Mako blushes. "As to what you have to do, I have things in mind," she answers his question slyly.

For the next month, Mako is busy tailing Lin and fulfilling every desire she articulates. He runs her errands and files her paperwork. He cleans her apartment. He washes her car. He does her laundry. He polishes her metal uniform. He cooks her meals. He gives her massages and buffs her nails. He acts like her chauffeur, driving her around the city to wherever she wants to go: the salon, the mall, restaurants. He waits for her. He waits on her. Whatever she requests, he performs.

This whole month is a breeze for Lin. She relies on her unpaid rookie cop assistant. She expects him to tend to her needs. She drives him insane; she acts like a diva. She knows that, but she is going to take advantage of this opportunity. After all, the month is coming to an end.

Lin also expects Mako to give one hundred percent to his job; she does not want a slacker for a detective. Clearly, she has nothing to worry about. Mako is balancing everything without showing any signs of cracking. 'This kid is good, but he really needs to get a life."

The last day of the month rolls around. Mako is relieved. This is the last day that he will have to act like Lin's slave. He does not celebrate, not yet anyway. He knows that she will make it the worst day for him.

He does not have time to dwell on it. He is rushing to the office with Lin's coffee order and pastry. Whatever she has planned for him, he will do it. He will grin and bear it. 'Think of the promotion. Think of the promotion.' That has become his mantra and it empowers him to finish any task - no matter how unappealing - without complaining.

He finds her and delivers her breakfast into her hands. She motions him to sit down on the chair that he had occupied a month before when trying to convince her to give him this promotion. She is sitting on her desk, her legs crossed.

"Kid, this is your last day as my assistant." She takes a bite of the pastry. Her next words are a little muffled. Mako strains to hear them. He has become accustomed to her speaking when eating. "You did a good job. I'm gonna miss this little arrangement. Good times. Good times. I'm not done yet. I have one last thing for you to do."

Just like Mako had anticipated, Lin's last request is humiliating. "Get up on the table," she commands him.

He does as he is told. He has no idea why. Lin slides off the table and walks to a cabinet in her office. She pulls the doors open and takes out a radio. She turns on some fun jazzy music.

"Now dance!" she barks.

Mako groans and shakes his head. "Kid, you want this promotion or not?" She raises her eyebrows, waiting for his reply. She watches him squirm and she savors the moment.

'Come on, Mako, you can do it. This is the last humiliating thing that she will ever make you do. Just do it. You can do it. You are a cool dude. You are an awesome dude. You're on fire. Just dance,' he motivates himself silently.

Lin becomes tired of the squirming. She wants to see him embarrass himself because she commanded him to do so."DANCE YOU WUSS!" Lin shouts.

Mako starts moving his legs, slowly and mechanically. "Come on, kid, you can do better. Move it or lose it!"

His legs start doing a jig. "Move your hips!" she commands. He shakes his hips to her enjoyment. She whistles, laughs and claps her hands in amusement.

"NOW SHAKE THAT GROOVE THANG!"


End file.
